Mayakashi
by passionatetigress
Summary: ItaNaru . Yaoi . Sasuke always knew that his brother’s girlfriend was different. Dominating Itachi! Cross-dressing uke Naruto! Explicit lemon.


Summary: [ItaNaru] [Yaoi] Sasuke always knew that his brother's girlfriend was different. Dominating Itachi! Cross-dressing uke Naruto!

Warnings: Um SASUKE thinks Naruto is a female ok. This is **NOT **a femnaruto this is a wonderful YAOI STORY.... WELL... ONE SHOT! There's a cross dressing Naruto with a very perverted Itachi. EXPLICIT LEMON! VERY EXPLICIT!!!! **IMPORTANT AN AT THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ****IMPORTANT AN AT THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ****IMPORTANT AN AT THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ****IMPORTANT AN AT THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ****IMPORTANT AN AT THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ****IMPORTANT AN AT THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**NOT EDITED BY A BETA SO FORGIVE ERRORS KK.  
**

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto... but Itachi owns his ass in this fic! LOL

**Mayakashi**

**Eye Opener**

This was so weird.

Never before in his life had he felt so uncomfortable than he has right now.

Sasuke Uchiha was the kind that kept his composure together no matter what the situation had called for. His dark and mysterious never falter, but caused such destruction in its wake.

_Oh, my bad! Let's start from where it all began…_

xXx

It was going to be one long day planned ahead, as the sun was shining down on the teen as he drove in the streets of Konoha. He switched the gears of his luxury car, enjoying the silent but powerful engine.

Dark gray eyes narrowed as a beautiful mansion came into view, pale skin covering lean muscles that contracted in anger. The sight before his eyes, any one in their right mind would have been ecstatic to come to a place like that to call home.

But it wasn't the house that had the tall Uchiha scowling, it was the car parked in the drive way as he entered the estate of the Uchiha dwelling.

Getting out of his parked car, he narrowed his eyes, glaring at the powerful polished foreign country European candy painted scarlet colored luxury car, he knew exactly who it belonged too also. Sasuke sighed as he opened the door, walking in he went into the kitchen to greet his mother when he seen something unfamiliar in the room.

"Oh, Hi Sasuke," his beautiful mother, Mikoto, smiled at him, causing him to feel at ease at the atmosphere emitted from her.

"Hello mother," he said in return, but he could not keep his eyes off the female sitting across from his mother. She was beautiful; her exotic long blond hair fell in wonderful ribbons, looking as though the waist long hair was feathered by angels. Her skin looked soft, holding a petit and tiny figure, but her curves showing that she was that of a woman… just an _under developed_ one. Her face was beautiful holding large oceans for eyes, an innocence emitting from them- though it made her look even more adorable with her big circle rimmed seeing glasses and beautiful long lashes complementing the eyes.

He found himself looking at the cute beauty, his mother apologizing to the blushing girl.

"I'm sorry about that, Sasuke thing is Naru-chan," she said with a big smile on her face. Already Sasuke could tell him mother grown attached to the female.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sasuke-kun, you brother has told me a lot about you," she said, even her voice was perfect. God, and Sasuke had to reconsider if he was gay again just speaking with her.

"It's nice to meet you too," he said smirking, watching as her exquisite eyes looked elsewhere.

Then he reevaluated her words.

"Wait you're here with Itachi?"

Sasuke was surprised; his brother was never in the company of women, from what he knew his brother was VERY gay.

"Hai," she said blushing, "I've been dying to meet you though. He tells me so much about you, your brother Itachi holds you very highly."

"Aww, Naru-chan that was nice, I never knew though that my son would find himself a girlfriend as sweet as you!"

"Mikoto quit pestering the girl, let her relax," Fugaku said sternly, though his wife ignored his glare and continued to talk on with the girl. The youngest Uchiha scowled at the new information.

His brother… girlfriend… cute one at that!

His mind was in inner turmoil, trying to piece everything together. He looked over the girl once again, looking to make sure he didn't over pass any flaw on her. Her face didn't look like any make up on it… just pure and natural; her hair was like silk… therefore it couldn't have been bleached.

And her eyes… even though they we're hidden by those giant circle monstrosities, they looked like an element of cobalt in its purest form. They were really enticing and Sasuke found himself sitting across from the blushing girl.

"Sasuke-kun," her sweet voice called, "Its really nice to meet you though. But, let me stop admiring you, I bet you have an entire fan club at your school."

"Hn, how did you know," Sasuke asked, leaning forward into Naru-chan.

"My full name is Naruto actually," she laughed, her giggling at the strange look on Sasuke's face. Sasuke wasn't even able to make a comeback as the atmosphere and dynamics of the house shifted as there was a well known presence in the air.

"Ne, it seems you have met Naru-chan," a deep voice rang out through the kitchen. Sasuke turned away from Naruto to look and see that stupid smirk plastered on his brother's lips, frowning as those crimson eyes looked into his.

His older brother Itachi has finally made his presence in the room, his own dark gray eyes looking into those ruby jewels that glistened with superiority. Yes, Itachi dominated everything in its wake; his brother was just someone who knew how to control everything.

He scoffed, he couldn't even muster the idea that someone could bare the burden of having his arrogant ass brother. He was tall, as all the males in the entire household along side the Uchiha clan. His skin was a healthy pale, and covered the lean muscles from the years of training in martial arts.

Itachi had long raven hair kept in a ponytail at the nape of his neck with bangs framing his beautiful face. His brother had something normal Uchiha's didn't have, his eyes. They were dark, but hit with a certain light and depending how he was looking down upon you- (there are many degrees Sasuke minded) you could see the color.

"Aniki," Sasuke spoke, but he looked to where Itachi's eyes were inverted to the blond beauty. Sasuke looked and saw the small smile on those pink lips, as her eyes shown with complete and complete love for the person Sasuke could not stand.

"So Sasuke, how have you been? It's been about 2 years since I last seen you, Ne Sasuke?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother, who smirked in return at the annoyance reeking off of his younger brother he loved to torment so much.

"Hai, I wasn't expecting you to even come _back _so soon. With company nonetheless Itachi," Sasuke replied, his tone with his bother detached, putting a front to make it seem as though he did not notice the blonde beauty or recognize her.

He watched as Itachi walked up to his girlfriend, his arms wrapping around her thin waist as he pulled her up from the chair and into his awaiting body. Itachi looked at the sin encased within his arms… Oh, his little secrete was beautiful.

Itachi chuckled as he buried his nose between the nape of Naruto's neck, sniffing the fragrance that could only be his lover. It was a pleasant smell, as he smirked against the skin, feeling the soft flesh heat up from just a mere touch.

"So Naru-chan," Fugaku spoke, "might I ask, how did you and my son meet with one another?"

"Well… it was weird actually. It wasn't really even the romantic beginning; I was just walking from my second class of the day and had tripped over my shoes. Ha, clumsy right?"

"Naru-chan," Itachi teased, his ground into his lover discreetly as he made sure no one to see the movement of his pelvis grinding into the delicious… , "seems to forget the most important part. She landed on my face-"

"Itachi," Naruto whined trying to squirm out the other's grasp, those blue eyes narrowing dangerously at the other as cute lips pouted in anger at the futile efforts.

"It seems that when she had fallen her skirt had flared and she landed on my face. So the little vixen decided to slap me, so I then apologized. After that the rest is history."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, let his very homosexual brother be the one to save a damsel in distress.

"But father, it is almost time for your flight to leave," Sasuke reminded his father as he looked at his expensive and very sleek watch.

"Hai, come on Mikoto we must take our leave now. Goodbye Naru-chan," he said actually offering a smile to the blond, who in returned waved back enthusiastically. As the door shut behind the married couple, Itachi let a smirk pass his lips.

"Oi, Itachi why did you do that for," Naruto whined to his boyfriend, "I'll be back I'm really tired. I need some sleep, sorry Sasuke I guess we can talk another time."

But before the youngest Uchiha could reply, the blond had raced up the stairs and into the room. Silence filled the room once more; however Sasuke could see the message within his brother's eyes.

Itachi looked as though a layer of electricity had over taken his eyes, as a fierce storm ragged through them. But they held an eerie calmness to them.

"I see your warming up to Naru-chan ne Sasuke," Itachi taunted moving closer to his younger sibling. But Sasuke was going to have none of that today.

"Cut the crap Itachi. Why are you with a female and you came out a couple years ago to mom and dad. What in the hell are you trying to pull Itachi?"

Itachi smirked as a deep chuckle, a strange glint taking his eyes as he was looking down upon his brother. Yes, Itachi knew all the flaws within his relationship with Naru-chan, he was actually hoping for this.

"What can I say Sasuke, you see her beauty, I'm sure because of the way you we're staring at her. Isn't Naruto something special, she was even able to make father smile and warm up to her. Strange, ne," Itachi spoke lowly, each word passing into the younger ones head causing anger to rise within him.

"You are a bastard, I'm going to find out what in the hell you are doing Itachi," Sasuke bit as he got from his seat, anger at an all time high.

It was his final straw as he realized within the few moments he passed Itachi, his elder brother had taken his wrist in a firm iron grip, his piercing crimson gaze bearing into his own so that the two were at a standstill.

"I'm going to tell you right now Sasuke," his grip tightening, "don't _fuck_ with what is _**mine**_."

And with that Itachi wordlessly let go of his brother to slip away where Naruto had gone away to. The frown though upon Sasuke's face was one so menacing that he had to get away from his house for a while.

Taking out his cell phone he simply touched the screen and his phone dialed the number, the dial tone ringing not even once before it was hurriedly picked up.

"_Your brother again," _the other male voice said on the other line.

"Hn," Sasuke replied back, already knowing what was going to come next.

"_Fine…just make sure that you wear something other than black Sasuke, damn emo,"_ the other said on the line. Sasuke touched the phone once more as the call ended as he went up the stairs into his room to get a change of clothes for the club tonight.

Man did he really need this.

xXx

Damn, Sasuke thought coming into his house late at night. The stars were up and there was 3 days where he had not seen this house. After he had gone out, he just didn't feel like being bothered by his brother.

"_Mmm…oh," _A sweet moan sounded through the house causing the younger Uchiha to freeze. Sasuke crept up the stairs feeling his heart race at the adrenaline rush. That was Naruto, there was no mistake about it.

He noticed as he entered the second floor there was a slight creek in the door, he was panting as he moved in onto the door, silently dropping to the floor and peering into the room.

Sasuke slapped a hand to his mouth to hold in the gasp at the sight presented before his wide and shock ridden eyes.

There was Naruto laying with her stomach down on his brother's bed, her face flushed as her glasses were discarded revealing her hazy blue eyes that were laced with the drug traces on lust- overdosed on the emotions as that long hair was sprawled out upon the bed as her lace bra was sliding down her shoulders to reveal her beautiful tan skin as it was slightly covered with a sheen of sweet as sweet sounds sprang forth from her (what he guessed) kiss ridden lips.

His brother was behind his lover, his shirt was off as he was orally pleasuring the moaning and withering blond to a mass of goo. Oh goodness how delicious the blond looked as Naruto clutched down onto the sheets falling down into an endless abyss of pleasure that was over powering her body.

Sasuke shot back to his hiding place as he thought he saw his brother look at him… Itachi and his girlfriend we're having sex in his parents house… and it was the most erotic sight Sasuke had ever seen.

"Ah, Itachi please," Naruto moaned as he felt the tongue swirl inside his body, licking his tight treasure. Itachi punished his beauty as his hand came down to slap one of the tan globes, a fierce pleasure running through his body as the vibration went straight downwards.

"Naruto, hush now. You've been a bad girl haven't you," Itachi said smirking as his crimson orbs stared down at the art he had created upon his lover. With agile fingers he teased the entrance of his lover, marveling as the tight hole called to him, almost as if it were pleading to he abused by those pale digits that caused such orgasmic pleasure to tear forth from his heart.

The older Uchiha drew up to Naruto's ear as he felt his lover weakly attempt to get up, quickly shooting his lover down as his free hand dug into those luscious locks of gold. He could hear those moans sounding out even more, his own heart beating erratically from the blood flowing through his entire body.

Control.

Dominance.

Superiority.

These aspects are what made Itachi; he was so leading in all aspects of life that the blond couldn't help but fall prey into the void of never ending pleasure.

"You tease me so much Naruto," Itachi whispered huskily, "you parade around my brother in that clothing of yours causing his little teenage hormones to go into a total blitz. I own every fiber of this body… from your hair…"

"Ah," Naruto moaned as his head was tugged sharply, giving Itachi full access to ravish his neck. He could feel the cool breath against his flush and heated flesh.

"To this," he gritted out as a lubed up finger entered him with such force his entire body sprang forward. His nails dug into the bed sheets as he felt Itachi work his insides, massaging the sweet spot into oblivion as different strokes were induced upon his already weakened body.

The blonde attempted to turn on his side, but was shot down as Itachi took control of his body holding the blond down with the grip of the very gods at his hand. His hands were held behind his back as Itachi surged forward into the tight he that enveloped his finger. His hips moved along with the brutal motions as the second finger was added making his blond fall into a miserable trap of never ending bliss and he fell further into the death of passion.

Naruto closed his eyes, he felt as though he was loosing his grip on the world as all that mattered were the hands that had caused him to break his resolve and fall into the will of euphoria.

His body felt as though it was breaching its limits before he heard the voice of his god, "No one Naruto, can make feel this passion. No one can love you so thoroughly and as unyielding as I can. No one Naruto, no one can make you feel so exhausted from the love they give for. Give into me Naruto. I want _**all**_ of _**you. **_Say it."

"Hmm… I-Itachi," he mewled as he felt Itachi dominate his everything. His body, mind, and soul had been captured by this god, and he would give his everything to satisfy his master.

"Say it," Itachi commanded, his biceps burning at the intense speed he was going at. He would not loose his grip until his blond had learned that he owned every fiber of his body. But the beauty could not form the words, causing his resolve to renew into an all time deep motivation.

"I.. I… mmm hmm Ita-"

"Say it," he roared as he ceased all movements, his long black raven hair becoming loose as he pushed down onto Naruto's sweet spot. He knew that this would make his blond wither and moan into a flimsy mass of silk. He could feel his lover convulse with hot pleasure running through his veins and his every fiber of his being. He pressed down harder as a loud and most memorable moan sounded echoing off the walls and straight to his own growing desire.

"Itachi," Naruto sobbed, "Please stop please," he whined, no longer able to handle the gratifying bliss to his body.

XxX

All the while Sasuke was watching what had taken place, he was panting as he saw the act his brother and Naru-chan were committing inside the mansion. He couldn't help the growing arousal as he witnessed the sick and twisted pleasure his brother was bestowing to Naruto.

He felt cluster phobic- the air around him was compressing as he tried to will himself away from the sex scene. He felt so light headed as he watched Itachi and his girlfriend kiss so passionately on the bed as their tongues danced in sensual forbidden lust crazed frenzy.

"I love you Itachi," he heard the light voice of Naruto speak. He looked as he saw love and complete admiration look into those crimson orbs that were exactly the same.

"I love you too Naruto," he heard Itachi speak, feeling surprised at his own brother's words. The look inside those eyes said it all, his brother wouldn't speak words he did not mean. Itachi may be the one for mind games…

But he was sure he was really in love with this woman…

XxX

"I love you too Naruto," Itachi spoke giving the other a chaste kiss on the lips.

He lifted himself from his bed and got up making his way to the wall near his room door, taking his lovers hands with his own. He pushed the other against the wall, as the dark hallway looked at him, but all that was on his lust ridden mind was the blond god in front of him.

"Touch me," he whispered into the ear, handing Naruto the small bottle of gel before tossing it aside. Without breaking eye contact, Naruto nimbly moved his fingers, working on Itachi's pants. The sound of the zipper was the only thing that would could be hear, but the intense passion within the room echoed noiselessly.

His fingers pulled down the pants as he put a big glob of lube, pressing the semi cool gel upon his lover's length. He could feel Itachi's girth getting impossibly harder as blood filled the thick long muscle. His hand captured the length, stroking it up and down feeling Itachi hiss in his ear.

Those hands traced his panties, no longer able to hold back Itachi tore off the restricting black lace item and gripped Naruto's legs and threw him up against the wall.

"Naruto, I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't even remember your name. You'll be clawing at my back, begging me to stop- but I won't. I'm going to keep going on and on until I feel you cum within my hands. How does that sound Naruto," Itachi whispered, looking deeply into those half mast blue eyes.

"Yes," Naruto whimpered as he felt Itachi begin to push into the tight treasure that was known as his entrance. His head rolled to the side as those azure eyes rolled to the back of his head his own cock twitching in response.

He felt as he was being completely filled by his love, and how could he not moan to show appreciation?

Itachi gazed deeply into his lover's eyes, looking straight into the windows of Naruto's soul. He moved his hips forward, feeling those elegant legs tightening around his waist as he lifted him up and down with the motions of passion.

He set a pace to himself as he thrust inside of his lover with the slower but painstakingly deep motions. He rolled his hips enjoying the sound that his lover made as mewls filled the room.

His own control began to slip away as he could no longer keep up the torture on them.

"Tell me love… how bad you want me," he spoke as he gave a particular deep thrust. Naruto saw stars as his prostate was struck like gold, his nails digging into the fine pale skin as he felt Itachi begin to thrust inside him with the will of a wild animal.

"Ha… Itachi," Naruto cried out as his body was climbing up the wall along side the pleasure valve within his body. His toes curled as his body was beaten by the propelling of Itachi's length diving into his body.

"That's right Naruto, say my name," Itachi groaned in his ear. Itachi's wish was Naruto's command as his body was feeling the intense pressure of being battered as the older Uchiha struck his body.

"Fuck," Itachi cursed, as his own body was reaping the pleasures of Naruto. He couldn't take it any longer as he pulled out of Naruto who slammed down onto the floor, his head poking out at the hallway.

He looked so beautiful, his lovely secret was so alluring, his long blond hair sticking to his sweaty skin as he lay there in his naked glory.

"You are so beautiful Naruto."

He settled over the flush body as his lover's stomach was on the ground. He raised his eye brow in question as Naruto raised his ass in the air, his cerulean eyes holding so many emotions it caused a shiver to run down his entire body.

"Take me."

That was all that was said before Itachi threw himself on top of the blond, gripping his hips and hair in a vicious manner. He spared Naruto no mercy as he plunged into the searing tight entrance of his Naruto's ass.

"Fuck," Naruto cursed aloud, Itachi had just brought out the animal inside of him as he looked back at the person who could make him submit in a manner so appealing to all his senses.

Itachi's crimson orbs looked at the fire within Naruto's eyes before he slammed in, watching as the lithe body surged forward by the mere force used. He began slamming into the cavity feeling the preparation from the four play go straight into effect, the lube making the entrance slick.

The sound of skin slapping that soft creamy tan skin was not to be toyed with, marking his territory as it began to turn red from the cruelty. This passion was _raw, _in its purest form like an element from the periodic tables of ecstasy.

The blond bit his lips trying to hold in his moans, but all his efforts were futile as he realized that the overwhelming speed Itachi was taking on him was having a great toll on his body.

Naruto was so close he could feel it, as his mind left his body as his soul took everything Itachi had to offer him.

Love.

Passion.

Safety.

A heart…

He could no longer suppress the euphoria as he gave into the sensation down in his stomach.

He yelled, "Itachi," in completion as he felt himself clench down upon his lover as the forbidden dance was over. Itachi still would not relent as he kept slamming into his lover, making love to him so intensely his muscles burned. Sweat slid down his neck as he felt own completion almost overwhelming his senses.

Naruto mustered up all this strength and pushed Itachi away.

The livid look in Itachi's eyes said everything, his large erection weeping tears as the angry red flush looked as though it was ready to bust.

But no more, Naruto stood up on his wobbly feet and pushed the angry Uchiha on the bed his back on the mattress as Itachi's own long hair was sprawled out. He looked like the darkest sin as he climbed on top of Itachi those crimson orbs gazing so agonizingly at him.

Naruto felt his breath hitch as he lined himself up with Itachi's cock, feeling his overly sensitive body quickly respond as he filled himself with Itachi's dick. He pushed himself down further, arching his mouth open in a silent moan feeling every inch of agonizing inch push inside of him as his walls clenched.

He looked down, when blue crashed with red it created an intense burn the seared them with the flames of the rapture of love engulfed him. He moved his small hips, his hand laying on Itachi's chest feeling the erratic heart beat increased to an all time high as his hips swayed as he danced on top of Itachi.

He had Itachi's heart right at his finger tips, as he soon realized that Itachi joined along side him in their dance of affection, ecstasy and the hunger of lust ate away at their bodies. Itachi's eyelids were sliding dangerously low as he relaxed, captured in the magical sensation of having Naruto ride his body like a graceful swan, flying him into the beauty of pleasure as the never ending sky was the limit.

He felt nothing but the pure bliss as Naruto knew he was the one bringing Itachi to an all out orgasm as his fingers traced the pale skin before slipping behind his body and playing with Itachi's balls, feeling them roll between his fingers tips as he felt those strong hands grips his hips even more feircly.

His breathing was erratic, his heart beat increasing it was on the verge of a blissful heart attack. Alas, Itachi could no longer ignore his body's callings as he thrust up inside Naruto completely filling Naruto as he brought the blonde to completion, long jets of cum spraying his stomach as he collapsed atop of Itachi his entire body sore as all he wanted to do was fall into the fading black engulfing him from his intense orgasm.

"I," Naruto tried to speak, having to catch his breath before he faded away, "lo-"

He could no longer say no more as he fell into blackness and into the confines of Itachi's arms. He was spent himself as he pulled out of his lover, feeling Naruto stir at his actions. Itachi reached inside his dresser and pulled out some wipes, cleaning he and Naruto up from the obvious evidence. He trierdly pulled the sheet over their bodies, as he pulled Naruto closer to his body as he found warmth emitting nothing but love.

**The Next Morning...**

Sasuke couldn't sleep that night, as when he closed his eyes instant replays of what happened last night tainted his dreams... He felt so dirty, watching his brother have sex with another person.

But it was the actual other person who he had fallen in such a lustful state for. Sasuke had been thinking that entire night, he could no longer wait to talk with the blond as he uncharacteristically ran down the stairs to the kitchen where he saw Naruto cooking food, her hair tied up in a messy bun but still managing to look hot as ever. Damn those shorts....

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun. I was starting to get worried about you, I haven't seen you for some time ne," Naruto laughed as he saw the blush spread across Itachi's younger brother's face.

"Naru-_chan_," Sasuke spoke mockingly, "I don't understand you."

Naruto offered Sasuke nothing but a warm heartwarming smile, looking the other deeply in the eyes. Sasuke could see why he had liked the blonde so much she...or should he say _he _could see through the coys and the games.

"Well then Sasuke, would you like to know me," Naruto spoke once more. He looked so beautiful, why would he hide through this decption, this facade, this mask....

"You don't think that I do this for Itachi, or that I'm afraid of people accepting me for who I am. I know I'm a guy trust me I have no problem with it."

Sasuke sat down eating his breakfast, looking at Naruto's pink nails with various colored polka dots as the grasped the fork. His dark grey eyes turned into storms as he felt his curiosity rise into the brewing storms.

"Then why did you lie to my parents," he question as he sent a hard glare at the other, not to show his dislike for the other- but to try and break him. He was impressed as Naruto countered his own glare with a furious emotion filled gaze. Those eyes seemed to hypnotize him as he gazed into those dark turquoise eyes.

"I only did that for Itachi. Final. I am probably the most realest person you are going to meet Sasuke. I dress like this because I am true to myself. Believe me I wasn't always looking like this- ok well I was homosexual for the longest," the blond spoke laughing at himself.

The younger Uchiha felt himself falling at ease as he felt comfortable by the presence, unconsciously leaning forward and forgetting his table manners by putting his elbow on the table.

"But I'm just expressing myself, and as long as I stay true to myself that's all that really matters. The rest of the world can go and fuck themselves for all I care," he said taking a bite out of his food.

Itachi walked into the kitchen smiling as he seen his brother and his boyfriend laugh with one another. He walked in placing a kiss on Naruto's cheeks as the other kissed him on the lips in return.

"I know you were to stubborn to change your preference," Sasuke laughed out as he remembered the time when Itachi came out to his parents about being gay.

"Hn, you know that I don't go back on things I say," he purred looking at Naruto in his eyes, seeing those oceans roll in mock annoyance before a smile emerged from Naruto.

"Besides Sasuke, who would ever think Naru-chan was actually a guy," he questioned his brother as he bit into his food.

"Naruto isn't hiding behind something, he's just being himself. No deception there."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother, finishing his delicious breakfast before he cleaned his dishes walking into the living room to relax.

"Oh Sasuke," Itachi called before his younger brother could sit down on the sofa, "I know you were here last night."

Sasuke fell into a deadly silence as he turned around to look into the amused eyes of the other.

"Huh," he said stupidly for the first time ever in his life.

"Itachi...." Naruto drawled out dangerously sweet, "what in the world are you talking about?"

"Why, Sasuke saw me and you having sex last night of course. He saw you riding me, that's how he found out am I right Sasuke?"

Itachi calmly sipped his tea and opened his news paper as he put his ear plugs to stop himself from hearing his blond boyfriend have a kussing storm.

"Oi GAKI GET BACK **HERE** THIS **ISN'T **OVER _**YET**_!!!!!!"

* * *

AND THAT WAS THE END TO ANOTHER ONE OF MY FABULOUS ONE SHOT GIFTS PEOPLE! UM IM REALLY SORRY FOR THE WAIT I KNOW NOT TOO LONG AGO I HAD POSTED MBD CHP 2 AND IM WORKING ON ALL THE STORIES AND UPDATING THEM KAY! MAN IT FEELS REALLY GOOD TO BE BACK, BUT I WAS KINDA SAD MAN..... I COMPARE MY MUST BE DREAMING OR [MBD] REVIEWS AND PEOPLE ARE NOT SO HAPPY ABOUT THE SECOND CHAPTER. OK WELL THEY ARE BUT MORE PEOPLE ARE READING THAT REVIEWING. I GUESS I DESERVE THAT HUH? IDIOTIC ALOUKOU101 NOT THINKING AND BEING KIND ENOUGH. MAN OK SO HERE'S THE PLAN, I WRITE EVERDAY IN MY CLASS AND AT HOME BUT JUST SIT BY AND WAIT PATIENTLY [EVEN TOUGH YOU DO ENOUGH AS IS *whomp, whomp, whomp wawawawawaaaaa*

OKAY BUT I WANT YOU TO TELL ME WHATS NEXT KK?

A MadaNaru- where he falls in love with Naruto after he saved the boy from the snow. In this fic he is a cold harsh ruler and Naruto is just the perfect person to warm up his cold heart.

ItaNaru onesided SasuNaru- Sasuke is abusive, and Naruto can no longer take it as he decides to have his own revenge and cheat one Sasuke by secretly seeing his brother Itachi. Trust me it sounds dramatic but it will be realistic

ItaNaru- New years eve fic. Itachi and Naruto's relationship is falling apart. Naruto will give Itachi till the stroke of midnight on new years eve before he turns over to start a new life. One without Itachi. This one is going to be very realistic and can seem to be sometimes fluffy but at the same time real ya know? lol

KyuuNaru- Kyuubi has an unnatural obsession for his little brother Naruto. He feels so disgusting for having these feelings. A realistic story of having incest thoughts evolving around the Namikaze family.

MinaNaru past SasuNaru- Sasuke always wondered why Naruto and his father are so close. One day he wants to speak with the principal of the school, Minato, and gets the answer to his question himself as he sees Naruto and his father doing some very.... kinky things. Incest again.

KyuuNaruIta onesided KyuuNaru onesided ItaNaru- The football and Soccer team have always been rivals. But not what happenes when the foot ball captain Kyuubi and Soccer captain Itachi are rivals for the date of the hottest tennis captain Naruto Uzumaki? [OMG THIS ONE SOUNDS SOOO FREAKIN GOOD!!!!!]

WELL TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? and do you notice the only Naruto incest i like is the one between Naruto and Kyuubi, or Naruto and Minato

:D

NARUTO SHALL FOREVER BE A UKE :]


End file.
